


The Fight of Eight Palaces - Persona 5 Royal AU of Dream SMP

by Silencer_Lemonade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Persona 5, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Persona 5 Spoilers, Plot Twists, Psychology, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencer_Lemonade/pseuds/Silencer_Lemonade
Summary: "So, you're the L'manburg leader, huh?" The prosecutor huffed, staring at the drugged second year. He couldn't remember anything. What happened?Guess he should start at the beginning...■■■■■Wilbur Soot; a second year and a wrongly accused boy sent to probation for a year. Left under the watchful eye of Minx Julie, an owner of a small coffee shop, the boy is in Japrana, having being kicked out of his old school and sent there to 'redeem himself' for what he has (never) done. Why? Because once upon of time, a corrupted Prime Minster sued- FRAMED him for 'attacking' him.However, something lurks in another world of Japrana. When a day at his new school starts, he sees this lurked world and now wants to find answers to it. With the help of some people, a Fox and his Will of Rebellion, Wilbur finds the answers to his questions. But, he's getting ahead of himself, is he not?Well then;Let the game begin!■■■■■AU : Persona 5 RoyalCharacters : L'manburg + Election Newcomers[ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN OR PLAYED PERSONA 5 ROYAL, I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU TO DO SO, FOR THIS BOOK CONTAINS SPOILERS OF P5R ]
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. You Were Sold Out

The sound of sirens blared in the crowded room filled with people was enough to make the brown haired boy ears bleed. Hopping from one light hanging to another, a smile grows on his face, hearing the sounds of the confused voices down below him. Soon, the boy could see three men in suits walk in, their eyes scanning the crowd. After hopping on the chandelier, he let himself hang off it, clutching the briefcase in his left hand, his right hand grasping the chain supporting the light source.

"There he is!" One of the men in black pointed up at him, earning a low chuckle from the boy. With one last michivious smirk, he jumped off the chandelier and onto the other light beam below him. The sirens still blare as the headphone in his left ear crackles.

"Alright Soot, let's get going!" A female's soft voice squeaks through. Soot looks around his escape route, making sure there weren't any enemies waiting to ambush him.

"We'll receive the briefcase on our end." Another voice chirps in, his voice filled with determination. Soot smiled before hopping onto the next light beam, keeping his while also running on the slippery glass of it. You think it would be a challenge for him, but no.

"Though, I must admit, showing yourself to the crowd was a smart yet egotistical manner." A Dutch voice howls with laughter, earning Soot a chuckle as he grabbed the edge of the light beam and pulling himself up.

"I bet Quackity couldn't do the same thing without falling off accidentally!" A stifled laugh of the female's voice broke out.

"No one asked for your opinion rebellious teen!" A voice yelped, the squeak enough to make Soot flinch a bit at the noise.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" Soot stopped in his tracks as the men in suits blocked the entrance of his escape. Cursing underneath his breath, he turned around to the next possible route.

"Go, get out of there! Go, go go!!" The female's voice shouted in fear. Soot steadied his run before jumping on the archway beams, lighting up after each step he took. Hopping over the golden bars that (very poorly) stopped him, two men in suits blocked the stairs.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The first man screamed. The men then flicked into shadows, an armored- like mask covering their face as batons were loosely held in their hands.

Behind Soot, another shadow jumped down, giving the full attention to the boy. A small smirk grew as he eyed the shadow.

"Take 'em down Soot!" The Dutch voice cheered. Soot digged his heel into the floor before springing up, landing his feet on the shadow's shoulders. Grabbing the edge of the mask, he swiftly pulled it off, blood splattering out. Kicking it away, Soot watched it dissolve before a large creature towered above him.

Grabbing the edge of his mask, he ripped it off as blue flames surrounded him. Behind him, a figure manifests with chains surrounding it. With a shout, Soot aims at the shadow and a surge of red mixed with black smoke lunges straight at the creature. With a loud cry, the creature disintegrated into pieces of ashes.

As Soot's mask reappeared onto his face, more shadows ran over to him. Immediately, Soot lunged backwards, the baton from the shadow barely coming in contact with him and landed onto the next balcony above him.

"Quick, get out of there, now! Run Soot!" The female's voice quickly spoke, fear blanketing over him.

"On it!" Soot answered back, turning away from the edge and to the door behind him. Slamming open the door, Soot booked it down the hallway, the sounds of the sirens still echoing through. He was just about to turn the corner when the Dutch voice broke through.

"Hold up Soot! Hide, quickly!" Soot slid to the box near the wall, listening to the voice of the man in black talking into his mic. Stealthily, Soot weaved from box to box, his footsteps not making any sound, as if he was walking on clouds.

"Subject has not been secured... I understand, I shall keep looking." The man in black ran back. Soot pressed himself against the box, hiding in the shadow part of the shade. After the man turned the corner, Soot appeared from his hiding and continued to book it up the stairs.

Quieting his footsteps, Soot went behind a pile of boxes as his eyes laid on two men in black blocking his way from his escape route.

"Shit, now what?" Soot hissed, glaring daggers at the men.

"Uh... give me a minute, I'll find something." Their Navigator mumbled, the sounds of beeping coming through. "Ah HA! Perfect timing Soot, look up!"

The leader looked up to see a grate floor connecting in a room above. Soot immediately knew what the Navigator was going to say so he started to adjust the item on his wrist.

"Think you can use that thing and fly over there?" Soot gave a turn around and threw the grappling hook into the ledge. With a tug, Soot went flying up and landed on the grate with ease. Giving one pity look to the men, Soot started to move, his footsteps heading to the next flight of stairs. He was almost there!

"SOOT, STOP! ITS AN ENEMY, RIGHT NEAR YOU!" As on cue, three shadows popped out in front of him. Skidding to a stop, Soot pulled out his combat dagger. Another three shadows appeared behind him as well, surrounding him.

"You can't take on this many, Soot." The Dutch voice howled, his voice filled with concern.

"Wait, huh?" The soft voice of the female broke. "Soot, I'm getting the weird reading again! It's heading right near you!"

Fuck.

《 □ □ □ □ □ 》

As the shadows moved closer to Soot, his eyes glanced around, hoping to find some way to escape. Instead, his eyes landed on a figure walking closely to him. The sound of heavy boots clicked against the marble floor.

"I'm ending this right now." A British voice spoke out. The figure pulled out a large battle axe from his back and pointed it straight at Soot.

"Soot, it's him! He's the weird reading I've been getting!" The female gasped in his ear.

The figure tossed the axe up in the air before hacking it right towards Soot. Quickly, Soot closed his eyes, ready for impact. But instead, it whizzed past him and caught the shadow behind him in the head. As the shadow limply fell, the other five ran over to the figure.

With quick reflexes, the figure flipped backwards, landing right into the light. His brown hair with blonde streaks stood out of his mostly black and white outfit. On his face, a mask that was half white and half black made him stand out with his icey blue eyes.

As one shadow went to hit him with the baton, the figure pulled out a Winchester Rifle, aimimg it straight at the shadow. With no hesitation, he shot off the shadow's head. Then, as quickly as he shot the shadow, he used the fallen shadow as a leverage, kicking himself off the shadow. As if everything was in slow motion, the boy reloaded the gun, flipping backwards to stare daggers at the shadow behind him. As soon as the gun clicked, the boy shot again, blowing the head off the other shadow's.

Landing on his feet, the icey blue eyes met Soot's honey colored eyes. Standing up, the blonde mixed brown haired boy placed the rifle in his sheath around his waist. Slowly, he walked over to Soot, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"My weak self relied on you for so long Soot. But today, it ends at this second!" With a elbow to the fallen shadow's gut behind, the battle axe went flying high. With no flinch, the icey blue eyed boy grabbed the handle of the axe, the shimmering sliver glistening in the light.

"Let's do this Leader!" The boy grinned, aiming the large axe at the remaining three shadows, which have dissolved into even bigger and threatening creatures. Soot nodded, a new found determination.

"The readings have suddenly... decreased?" The female's voice filled with question seemed bewildered by the new boy.

"That's...!" The Dutch gasped, the mannerism of his stance seeming so familiar.

The first creature threw a wind skill at the boy, who dodged it with ease. A pity laugh escaped his mouth, returning to his original stance.

"It's been awhile since we last fought side by side. But this time, its my turn to come to your aid Leader! Now let's do this!" The boy cheered, his blue eyes filled with shimmering rebellion. Soot nodded as he ripped off his mask to summon the same figure that loomed over him.

"RAVAGE THEM!" Soot screamed, pointing his finger at the bird-like creature in between the other two creatures. The black and red smoke surrounded the creature before giving a scream of pain. However, it didn't disappear like the last shadow.

The boy ripped off his mask, a shadowy figure about three times his height loomed over him as well. Multiple lights of line clashed into every shadow, knocking them straight off their feet. Soot gave a glance over at the boy, who gave a courageous nod.

"Let's go!"

Soot grabbed out his combat dagger and shot up, the axe wielding boy jumping up as well. With quick motions, they sliced and diced the remaining shadows. With a final hack of the axe, all the shadows disintegrated into ashes.

"A perfect ten!" The boy laughed, placing his large axe on his back. With a soft sigh, he turned to look at Soot.

"I think, that's the last of them." Soot nodded, looking around to see if any shadows were coming after them.

"I genuinely have zero idea what just happened, but I take it you're okay?" The female's voice chirped in before a heavy gasp came through.

"SHIT! Bad news, there's more enemies coming near you!" The boy's voice, Quackity, jumped in.

"Go, don't worry about me! I'll make it harder for them to track you down!" The boy glared at Soot, placing his hand on his hip.

"Huh? But I—"

"You still have something to do as a Phantom Thief, don't you?" The white and black masked boy inquired.

"Well, yes, but what about—"

"Then I won't stop you. Since I'm not not a member of L'manburg Theives, I'm in no position to interfere with your getaway." The boy pried his blue eyes away from Soot, his back now facing him. With a heavy sigh, the mysterious boy spung up onto the balcony above Soot.

"Just don't forget the promise we made, okay?" The boy called out before disappearing.

"SOOT, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE! GO!" The panic in the female's voice was enough for him to shake the boy's words off of him and run to the stairs.

 _Our_ _promise_ _is still secured Tommy._..

《 □ □ □ □ □ 》

Very carefully, Soot moved from wall to wall, keeping himself in the shadows. Making it to a large window, he peaked his head around. A room filled with computers, people and the police chief was enough to set Soot off edge.

"Keep searching! Find them and kill them all!" The chief called out in the walkie talkie he held in his left hand. Quickly, Soot dashed passed the window and up the stairs. Slamming the door open, he halts by the railings.

"Uh... is everything okay? The exit should just be right in front of you." The female quipped.

"Through the fuckin window?"

"Eugh, that's how it goes. Quackity says that due to 'your' commotion, the entry way is now completely blocked off. Can you make it?" The female answered.

"Over there!" Soot turned around, his eyes meeting the three men in black with guns in their hands. "There's nowhere to run!"

Soot smiled michiviously before leaping onto the railings and running on them, his foot not daring to slip.

Making it to the colored stained glass, he took one last glance at the men before waving his hand.

"Bye bye!" Soot then leaped towards the glass window and crashed right through it.

"WILBUR!" The sound of his team screamed.

"Now you're just trying to show off... how revolting." Quackity sighed. Soot snickered as he landed on the concrete floor. He was about to run forward when a floodlight came on.

Well, multiple floodlights came on...

"Enemies here too?!"

"What's going on?"

"These readings, it can't be!"

"Soot, are you there?"

"OH NO!!"

"CAPTURE HIM!" Soot's reflexes kicked in, and next thing he knew, he was booking it away from hundreds to thousands of police. Grabbing onto the ladder, Soot started to ascended upwards. He gave a cocky smirk as he reached the top.

Until the end of a rifle barrel made harsh connect with his face. With a loud yelp, Soot lost grip of the ladder and landed back down where the police apprehended him.

"Suspect secured." Not even trying to resist arrest, Soot's hair was harshly pulled on as a young man smirked at him.

"Didn't expect to find some troubled teenager behind all this." The man grinned, his devil like eyes sending chills down Soot's spine.

"You were sold out. And you have your teammate to thank us..." Soot gasped as the cuffs tightened around his bare wrist.

_You were sold out..._


	2. From The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start at the beginning, one more time. And this time, for real.

The world was dark. It felt as if I was falling down an endless void. I could faintly hear the sounds of people talking before something cold splashed against me. Shivering, I slowly opened my eyes to see two men in suits standing right in front of me.

"No dozing off, got it?" The first man growled, giving me the devil's stare. Fear kicking in, as I struggled to stand up but something was tied in my hands. More fear kicking in, I desperately tried to shake off the metal cuffs digging into my wrist.

"You still don't get it, do you?" The man huffed, walking towards me with his hands tighten into fist. "GIVE IT UP!" With a swift kick, pain surged right into my gut, knocking me on the ground. Gasping for air, the man stepped on my head, not even making a single emotion as I wincied in pain.

"Keep it up, or what? You want another shot?" The venom dripped from his voice was enough to set me on edge. Glancing in the corner or the room, a single camera was eying the threatening interrogation. Whoever has to watch through this must have it tough—

"Hm, what about the camera's?" The man took his foot off my head and instead grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look at him. "You seriously think the footage can be used as evidence?"

"Wh... what?" I croaked out, my vocal cords feeling strained.

"Don't try to play dumb. We have all your tricks played out." The man threw my head harshly back on the ground and kicked my gut again. Wheezing for air, the man grabbed a clipboard that had a single piece of paper attached on it.

"Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons..." The man started to name all the 'crimes' I committed. "Manslaughter too? Well, talk about the works! To think it was all led by a punk like this. And you seemed to enjoy every last moment of it..."

What? I was... enjoying it? Just how _merciless_ was I before waking up? Everything was such a blur. The man grunted before gesturing his head towards me. Another man, who I've failed to realize was also in the room, walked behind me and unlocked the tighten cuffs before throwing me to the side, forcing my lethargic body to sit up.

"Sign here." A clipboard was shoved in my hands with a large wall of words that I couldn't even bother to try and read. "It's a confession under your name." Great, another thing to add that I didn't do.

Sighing heavily, I snatched the clipboard from his hands and the pen he handed to me. Ignoring the wall of text, my eyes landed on the line at the very bottom. Brandishing the pen, I wrote down my name.

_Wilbur Gold_

《▪︎▪︎■▪︎▪︎》

Through the dark hallways, a figure stalked through, his golden brown hair showing no glow and his sharp blue eyes showed no remorse. The two guards near the interrogation room noticed the figure and glared at them.

"What's your business here?" The first guard gruffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Luke Parker. I'm a worker at the Public Prosecutor Office." The figure, Luke, answered, his voice having a hint of venom in it.

"The Public Prosecutor Office? What's someone like you doing here?" The second man hissed, earning a heavy glare from Luke.

"I've come here to interrogate the L'manburg Leader. Can I not do that?" He huffed, checking his watch to see the time.

_5:00 PM_

"I see. If that's the case, then head on through. However, your time is limited in there. I suggest you hurry it up." The last line slipped off the man's tongue like poison. Parker nodded before walking away and into the small interrogation room.

The room dark, with the only light being the beam underneath Wilbur. Speaking of Wilbur, he looked the worse for wear; dry wavy brown hair, honey brown eyes dull, his skin littered with bruises and scars. He was hunched over the table when Luke took a seat right across from him.

"So, you're the L'manburg leader, huh?" The prosecutor huffed, staring at the drugged second year. He couldn't remember anything. What happened? Parker glanced to the ground, his eyes landing on a single needle on the floor, the clear liquid still visible.

"Damn it, hope they didn't overdosed you with the drugs..." He hissed, averting his eyes away from the needle and back to the Leader of L'manburg. "Well then, let's begin."

Wilbur averted his eyes away from Luke, not daring to stare at the man who looked professional and serious. Or... is he actually serious and professional and the drugs are just fuckin with his head?

"Now tell me, how did you, a high schooler, hadn't been caught up until now." Luke slammed down a vanilla folder and opened it, a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and that... sickening kind smile was showed. God, just look at his face again makes Wilbur sick.

"You'll tell me everything, won't you?" He growled, his voice heavy with determination.

"Fine..." Wilbur sighed before his honey amber eyes shot daggers at Parker.

"It all started a month before I came here..."

《▪︎▪︎■▪︎▪︎》

_It was dark... so dark. The only lights were from street lamps. The sound of crickets were heard as ■■■■■■ walked home from his performance of his solo guitar. He had stayed back a bit late, so rushing home to just sleep and never wake up was high on the radar._

_But as he rushed through the empty streets..._

_"Let go of me!" Huh...?_

《▪︎▪︎ ■ ▪︎▪︎》

  
April 11, 20XX – Afternoon

Jolting awake from the sounds of the announcement came blaring through the train's intercom, Wilbur sighed before glancing at his phone. Everything seemed like a fuckin fever dream to him. And yet here he was, heading to Japrana for a full year under probation.

"No way, are you serious?"

"It's the truth!"

"But the Mental Breakdowns? You really are interested into the Occult Stuff, huh?" The sounds of two girls bickering was enough to make Wilbur groan in annoyance.

"The next stop is Harmony Inaba. Harmony Inaba." The loud speaker blared out. Sighing, Wilbur grabbed his bag and made his way to the doors. The sounds of people talking and children crying just made Wilbur beg quietly for the station to come faster.

《 ▪︎ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ▪︎ 》

The train skidded to a stop and the doors slid open. Thousands of people spilled out from the doors, some shoving others out of their way. Wilbur smoothly passed by each person, careful as to not accidentally shove into them. It didn't really help that outside the station was even more crowded, especially in the Station Square.

Taking out his phone, Wilbur was about to check his notes to find the address when an icon appeared on his screen. A singular eye in red and black color schemes stuck out, pulsing every other second. Then, the icon enlarged itself to cover the entire screen.

"Huh?" Wilbur whispered, trying to tap away the app. It still wouldn't go away! Wilbur was getting too ticked off, and the last thing he wants to do is scream loudly in the quiet Square and—

Wait, quiet?

Wilbur looked up from his phone to see the world had stopped around him. No one was talking, no one was moving, and it felt as if Wilbur was walking on air. As he continued to look around, his honey amber eyes landed on a pillar of blue flames soaring high. Squinting his eyes a bit more, he could make out a large figure with a tophat, horns and a devil like smirk. A vision flashed before him; golden eyes glaring evil joy... golden eyes that matched his eyes.

Wilbur blinked once and everything went back to normal, the loud sounds entering back in his ears. Looking back down at his hands, the icon was back to normal. With a heavy sigh, Wilbur dragged the icon into the trash and went back to his notes.

  
_Alright, where to next? Hm... oh! The location isn't that far from here? Well, that saves some time._

_Now the fun part; finding the Cafe..._

《 ▪︎▪︎■▪︎▪︎》

April 11, 20XX - Afternoon

It wasn't long until Wilbur was in Harmony Hollows Street. It didn't seem as lively like the streets near the Station Square. There were little shops that sold trinkets and such. Now comes the hard part; finding the Cafe.

Walking along the streets of Harmony Hollows, Wilbur took in the sights of the area. A woman talking with her child about their dog, an elderly man taking care of his shop, and a police officer watching the people pass by.

"Um, excuse me?" Wilbur piped up towards the Officer, shrinking down as his eyes met the sharp ones of the man.

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem?" The officer gruffed, staring down at the brown haired boy.

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Minx Julie. Do you know where she is?" The officer looked at him for a couple of minutes before pointing right across the two story house that Wilbur could easily mistake as an apartment. Guess living in Appleton has taken a toll on him, huh?

"Her home is right over there. However, he spends his time at the Redstone Cafe as well so I'd check over there." With a short thank you, Wilbur quickly stalked over to the house and to its front gate. Pressing the doorbell, a loud buzz erupted to notify the person living inside. When no answer came, Wilbur started to panic. Did she forget he was coming? Did he come a day too early?

"Next package is for... M. Julie." Turning his head to the sound of the voice, Wilbur eyed the mailman as he looked at the box in his hands. "Ah... but she's usually at the Cafe though. Oh well, I'll leave it for last. Now the next package is for..."

With a small huff, Wilbur turned away from the house and back to the streets again. Okay, looks like Ms. Julie is at the Cafe, that is good right? Turning the corner, a small plum purple colored building standing out from the warm tones of the area caught Wilbur's eye. A sign that shows the words _OPEN_ in bold writing was enough to confirm it was the Cafe. Taking a deep breath, Wilbur grabbed the door handle and opened it.

Immediately, a warm scent and calming aura filled his senses as the small TV had a reporter talk about something. Near a table were two people, an elderly couple, to be exact. Near the counter, a woman with dusty purple hair and sharp dull green eyes was reading a book.

"I'm surprised you were opened at this time. Isn't it tiring for you Ms. Julie?" The woman spoke up, her light eyes staring at [what Wilbur would assume is] Minx. The woman laughed closing the book and placing it on the counter.

"Nah, I'm fine! You know how it is during the afternoon's anyways." A small chuckle from the elderly woman's mouth slipped in as the man grabbed out his wallet and took out some money, handing it over to the owner herself.

"Here Minx, we have to get going now." Minx nodded happily at the two as they stood up and gathered their things.

"Good day you two! See you soon!" As the two slipped past Wilbur and out the door, the smile on Minx's face fell and a tired sigh left his mouth.

"Ugh... 3 hours for a single cup of coffee?" She rubbed her temples, her gaze falling straight on Wilbur's stature. "Hm? Oh yeah, they did tell me that it was happening today! So, you're Wilbur Gold, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Is um... Minx here?" Wilbur coughed out, internally cringing on the inside. _For bloody sake Wilbur, that IS Minx! Stop playing dumb!!_

"Haha! Well, you are certainly looking at her now kid!" The woman laughed, placing her hand on her hip. "I'm Minx Julie. You'll be under my supervision for a year."


End file.
